recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Patatas a lo pobre
Description Ingredients * 3 green peppers, in small pieces * 1 jar red peppers (in oil with garlic -- if you can't get theese please see my recipe) * 2 medium tomatoes (peeled... make a cross at the top and the bottom, toss into boiling water for 2 minutes and plunge i) * 1 cup water * 1 tablespoon vinegar * 1 teaspoon brown sugar * 1 tablespoon soy sauce * 4 medium potatoes, medium chunks * 2 large onions, in small chunks * 1 head garlic (the whole bulb, yes...the whole thing!) * 1 red chili pepper (usualy dry, use more if you have a cold, or like it hot!... I use 2 if its for me and 0 if my BF is) * cayenne pepper * Tabasco sauce * pepper * salt * 1/4 cup olive oil * oil (for deep frying) * water, for boiling (Stock is best, but water will do) * crunchy bread (for mopping up) Directions Cut potatos into smallish chunks and boil them for 4 or 5 minutes in salted water, they should be very firm and only slightly cooked. Drain the potatos and rinse with COLD water. Heat frying oil to 160 °C and fry for 5-6 minutes, or until they are cooked, not crispy. Turn heat up to 190 °C and fry until golden and crunchy. In a deep skillet with a good lid (I use a wok) heat the olive oil. Fry onions untill they have wilted on a high heat, then turn down the heat and cover. Peel your garlic (bash it with the flat of a good kitchen knife and"top'n' tail") and chop into smallish pieces (if you'r going to serve this to kids put it through a food processor, if you like garlic just cut it into rounds). Add to the onions and turn the heat up again. Chop your red chilli pepper very very carefully into really tiny pieces, add to the pan and WASH YOUR HANDS! I mean it! go wash'em and then come back! Throw in your peppers and your spices, you'll have to experiment with this, because I love my papas to be real spicy, I add about 2 tsp tabasco, a good Tbsp pepper and then a liberal amount of Cayenne to give that extra colour and flavour. Mix the water, soy sauce, vinegar and Sugar and stir into the pan. Reduce for a bit, you should end up with something thick and gooey that looks unappetizing, sort of chutney consistency. Cut up your tomatoes into eighths and put into the mixture. They WILL desintegrate. Just before serving, and I do mean just, toss the potatoes in this jam/chutney you have just made. It looks, ummm, not too pleasent, but it tastes great. If you have left overs, refrigerate and then when you want to use it shape them into a sort of"patty" by mashing the potatos a bit, then either fry in oil or"dry-fry" them in a large pan. See also Category:Brown sugar Recipes Category:Chile pepper Recipes Category:Green bell pepper Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Spanish Recipes Category:Spanish Vegetarian Category:Vegetarian Recipes